xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Dust
Angel Dust (Christina) is a human who received superhuman strength and durability from an augmentation procedure. Biography ''Deadpool Receiving her powers after volunteering for a procedure that granted people superhuman abilities, Angel Dust later assisted Ajax in triggering a mutation in Wade Wilson, with the intent of turning him into an assassin that could be auctioned off to the highest bidder. However, Wade would soon escape and, a year later, Angel Dust would assist Ajax in kidnapping the mercenary's lover, Vanessa Carlysle. Wade, now known as Deadpool, would later confront Ajax and his subordinates alongside Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. During the ensuing battle, Angel Dust, after a lengthy fight with Colossus, attempted to strangle the mutant with a metal pipe, only for Negasonic Teenage Warhead to knock her away and cause a massive explosion. Despite this, Colossus managed to get Angel Dust and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to safety. Personality Angel Dust appears to be a typical hench-woman. She is completely loyal to Ajax and follows his orders without question. She is also incredibly impulsive and easily agitated, especially by Deadpool and later Weasel who she does not hesitate to attack. She also is a sadist and extortion in terms of combat or torture. She carries out most of the torturous experiments at the facility and takes advantage of Colossus' chivalry twice, allowing her to sucker punch him in the face, later in the genitals and even attempted to strangle him to death. Despite this she appears to be slightly amused or charmed by Colossus, when he covers his eyes and informs her of her exposed breasts, as she describes his personality as "sweet". Though this is likely to be a hint that she is very deceitful as she attempts to kill him during this moment. Powers *'Superhuman Adrenaline''' - much like her comic book counter part. Angel Dust can produce adrenaline which can vastly increase her power. Her adrenaline is mostly active when she is angered, agitated or excited. This is notable when at a calm state Deadpool hurts her with a head butt without harming himself, yet in a later fight she was able to bite back hits from Colossus when grappling him. *'Superhuman Strength '- Angel Dust possesses inhuman physical strength rivaling that of Colossus. She could lift up send people flying through the air with one arm, break through stone and bend metal effortlessly, all making her impervious to the those of regular strength or even superhuman strength. She repeatedly bested Colossus in combat, gaining the upper hand while strangling him until she was knocked out by a large blast from Negasonic. At rest her strength limit allows her to press 800 lbs though her adrenaline can increase this to at least 25 tonnes. *'Superhuman Durability '- Angel Dust was able to survive a direct explosive hit from Negasonic Teenage Warhead even at maximum power with no lasting injury. She could be dazed and stunned by attacks, whether it be Wade head butting her or Negasonic blasting her. She was capable of taking punches from Colossus, with only slight discomfort *'Superhuman Resilience' - Her adrenaline can allow her to resist powerful attack from Colossus, though she is notably grimacing due to strain likely trying to work against the pain. Abilities *'Martial Artist' - Angel Dust appears to be skilled in MMA, as she was able to hold her own against Colossus whose strength and durability is at least three times superior. She was capable of throwing Colossus over her during a choke-hold and also used a triangle leg lock on his arm. Relationships Allies *Ajax *The Recruiter - Subordinate *Bob - Subordinate Enemies *Deadpool *Colossus *Negasonic Teenage Warhead References External Links * * Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Deadpool (film) Characters Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Villains